


got chocolate?

by Awstilessum, jacinda2015



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake, Chocolate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Foreplay, I Don't Even Know, Sexual Content, Texting, What Was I Thinking?, giggling is a tad pysco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinda2015/pseuds/jacinda2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes white boys need a little chocolate in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just a little taste...

I could here the clicking of my heels as I walked down the tiled hallway to the first class gates of the airport. Normally I dress in sweats and a t-shirt when I’m going to fly but today I was going to get in the time my meeting starts. The hallway ended into a spacious room that had floor to ceiling windows to show the planes taking off and coming to land.  
Looking into the window I could see my reflection. I looked myself over to make sure I didn’t look weird. I straightened my black pencil skirt and made sure my white off the shoulder shirt was tucked into it properly. My hair was in a high ponytail so that my wavy hair was pulled away from my face. I thought I looked appropriate for a meeting with the governor. I thought about how he would react to meeting a girl that was 18 years old. He was probably expecting a man around the mid 30s. Like Robert downy jr. was he 30? I dunno but the man was hot for being old.  
I build cars for a living. Well that is sort of depreciating. Technically I take peoples cars and make them better. I make software to make your car smarter; I make your engine more efficient so that you could travel around the world twice without getting gas. You want to be able to move underwater with your car? Sure I can do that too. So that explains why my presence was requested by the governor of California. That also means this is going to be a loooooooong meeting. I need a coffee.  
I walked over to the small café and placed my order. I was waiting for my order when I saw sex… on a stick… well not actually sex on a stick but something pretty close. One direction was sitting at a booth 6 feet away. I took a deep breath and stopped my self from fangirling and begging harry to marry me.  
“Caramel frappe!” the guy at the counter said. I walked over and grabbed my drink. He scribbled on my receipt and handed to me with a wink. I gave him a once over. Gotta admit the boy was fine. I smirked and handed him the money.  
“I got it sweetheart,” he said” pretty women like you don’t need to pay.”  
I winked and blew him a kiss. As I walked away I made sure I swayed my hips a little more than necessary. As I sat at the table I looked at the receipt he had written. It had his number written down. I looked up at him. He licked his lips and gave me the call me sign. I smiled and drank my drink.  
“How come I didn’t get a free drink!” a voice from the next table said.  
I looked up from my phone to see Louis Tomlinson pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. I grinned and said “he must think my butt is bigger than yours boo bear.”  
He gasped and looked offended.  
“No way mines is totally bigger! Right harry!?” he asked looking for an agreement.  
“I dunno Lou. I would have to compare” harry drawled with a smirk on his face. Louis pulled me out of my chair and spun me around so that we were facing the windows so harry could compare. I was giggling so much and I could hear harry telling niall Liam and zayn to give him their opinions.  
“Okay,” harry said clapping his hands. Me and Lou turned around. “It was a close call but we decide that the sexy girl gets the award.”  
Lou started jumping up in down and doing a happy dance. When he stopped and looked at me triumphantly.  
“Lou?” harry said “we were talking about her” he pointed at me. The look on Louis face was hilarious. I giggled and went back to my table and started playing angry birds.  
“I still deserved a free drink!” he said pouting.  
“Maybe he decided he wanted a little chocolate in his life” I mumbled to myself.  
The guys started laughing and harry smirked at me.  
“Can I have some chocolate in my life?” he asked giving me a once over.  
“You have to work for it.” I smiled getting out of my chair and grabbing my drink and my bag before walking over to my gate. I boarded the plane and sat down and pulled my head phones out so I could get comfortable. I was thinking over what happened and I regretted not giving harry my number before boarding the plane. I was jamming out to my music and playing flow that I didn’t notice someone sit next to me until they pulled out my headphone. I looked up to see a grinning harry.  
“How about we talk about how I can get some chocolate into my life.” He whispered into my ear making my shiver on the inside.  
Whoa. I can’t. I can’t. I cannot can. I am unable to can. I have lost the ability to can. Harry styles basically just hit on me. Jesus help me.  
“What’s your name?” he asked me  
“Jacinda” I said smiling faintly before putting my headphone back in. when in doubt play hard to get right?  
I could feel him staring at me but I kept playing flow trying to distract myself. He pulled the arm rest that separated us up and laid his head on my lap. I sighed and looked down at him.  
“Harry what are you doing?” I asked him exasperated.  
“I’m getting comfortable” he said his voice muffled as he pressed his face into my tummy. He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to untangle myself from him but he just squeezed me and wouldn’t let go. Admitting defeat I started to play with his hair. He hummed happily and squeezed me gently. I giggled and kept playing with his hair. He stayed like that for most of the flight until the flight attendant told us he had to put his seat belt on. Then he put his head on my shoulder.  
“Play with my hair.” He ordered.  
I raised my eyebrow and looked at him with contempt.  
“I am not your ragdoll if you want something from me you need to say please and thank you.”  
He looked at me with a shocked expression. International star or not, I’m not going to be ordered around.  
“Please play with my hair, babe?” he said with puppy dog eyes. I debated saying no just to put him in his place but I gestured for him to put his head back on my shoulder. I played with his hair while we landed. As the plane hit the tarmac he started kissing my neck. I gasped and pulled away from him.  
“What? I just wanted to taste some chocolate.” He purred and licked his lips.  
I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my bag and walked off the plane. I could feel his eyes watching me. But I ignored him. I really wanted to go back and put my tongue in his mouth put I refrained. I had walked into the airport when I felt his arms around me.  
“I need your number because I definitely want more chocolate in my life.” He whispered in my ear. I put my number in and turned to face him.  
“In your dreams styles. Only in your dreams because now” I stepped forward and pressed my body to his ad stretched up to his ear. “You definitely have to work for it.”  
I put his phone in his pocket and stretched up to place my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me to hold me tighter to him. I let us kiss for a bit longer before pulling away. He groaned and tried to pull me back to him. I stepped backwards and smirked at him, I gave him a once over before saying:  
“You are starting to look like an addict harry. You wouldn’t want people to think you’re addicted to chocolate.”  
Harry’s pov  
Damn.


	2. bunnies, bars, eggs, sauce, syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really likes chocolate things- A LOT- especially cake *eyebroe waggle*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was listening to One Direction radio and eating a chocolate bunny when I had the inspiration for this!

Harry hadn't stopped texting me since I confirmed that I was out of my meeting, not that I was complaining, I mean Harry Styles how many people got the chance!? No one that's who, okay well some people but not people like me. I had to stop freaking out, none stop giggling terrified some people, people like my old friend Destiny who was just staring at me because she got tired of getting interupted by my random fits of giggling. She seriously think I have a problem now. Jesus Harry Style why you make me look cray?! 

Anyway, after I told him I got out of the meeting our convo went something like this:

Harry: u done ur meeting? how old are u going to meetings ;)

I wondered was he saying: you're too young to be going to meetings. Or: ooh you're an older woman that's hot, you looked so young. Oh my god Harry Styles why the double meanings?

Me: Im only eighteen just really smart and kind of a baby genius car engineer...

I sent hesitantly, a lot of guys got defensive when it came to smart girls and I don't think I could dial down my wits and sass for anyone not even Harry. Geesh Harry don't be a tool! Please for me?

Harry: really baby genius? that's hot lol tha's cool i like a girl with some brains

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasdfghjkl;;  
ATTENTION! ATTENTION!!! HARRY STYLES THINKS MY BRAINS ARE HOT!!!

Me: well i have plenty of them lol

Harry: yeah u've got plenty of a lot trust me i noticed

Me: like what??

Harry: what does rihanna call it.... Cake 

Harry: chocolate cake is my favorite

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadfsjkl;;  
Cue hyperventalation......................................................................  
And..............Cue death by sexy man

Harry: actually a lot of my favorite things are chocolate bunnies, bars, eggs, sauce, syrup, cookies, kisses, and of course cake

I think I just died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!

**Author's Note:**

> if you read my works and like it give me a kudos please i really appreciate it


End file.
